


Я-Ты

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Claymore
Genre: Action, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей очень хочется остаться собой. Но это слишком тяжело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я-Ты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2011  
> Предупреждение: каннибализм, полное слияние сознаний.

Пустопустопустопусто!  
Я потерялась. Не могу тебя найти. Где ты? Почему ты молчишь? Я - Бэт!  
  
«Я - Бэт!».  
«Ты - Алиссия! Я - Бэт!»  
«Я-Бэт, ты нашлась! Зачем ты злишься?»   
Бэт вздохнула: опять начинается. Подтащила к реке, наклонила так, чтоб она увидела в воде их отражения. Ткнула пальцем в руну на нагруднике сестры: «Алиссия». Затем в свою: «Бэт».  
Алиссия послушно повторила, Бэт обняла её за плечи и прижалась лбом.  
«Вот и хорошо», - подумала Бэт. - «Есть хочешь?»  
«Хочу».  
«Помоги поймать еду», - Бэт ткнула пальцем в плавающих уток, Алиссия мысленно улыбнулась и выбросила когтистую лапу вперед, захватывая в горсть сразу двух птиц.   
«Чур потроха мне!» - сообщила радостно. Бэт согласно кивнула: любви сестры к сырым внутренностям она не разделяла.  
«Черный идет».   
\- Обедаете? - Рубель, куратор, подошел к ним осматривать повреждения. Алиссия подняла лицо, перемазанное темной нутряной кровью, Бэт отвлеклась от соскребания грязи с клеймора.  
\- Да, - ответили они хором. - Новые указания?  
Куратор улыбнулся.   
\- Вас ждут в деревне около Лидо. В деревне можете не отмечаться, людей нет. Не забудьте принять ваши таблетки.

«Таблетки у тебя», - подумала Алиссия. Бэт полезла в кошель и демонстративно забросила одну в рот, тут же заложила таблетку за щеку. Хорошо бы пилюле не начать растворяться, её яд совершенно невозможно не пустить в кровь, очень хочется его принять.  
«А мне?» - удивилась Алиссия.  
«Жуй свои потроха!»  
«Ты же просила свои не есть, тебе же больно было».  
Не изменившись в лице - Рубель ведь смотрел, нельзя было показать раздражение, - Бэт взвыла мысленно: «Я не дам тебе таблетку, она гадкая, её нельзя!»  
«Черный говорит: надо. Она вкусная. Дай!»  
«Гадкая! Не дам!»  
Алиссия обиженно уткнулась в развороченное птичье брюхо, таблетка медленно растворялась во рту, куратор улыбался.  
«А свои потроха есть нельзя или теперь можно?»   
«Нет, нельзя».   
Мир начал расслаиваться, Бэт почувствовала, что уходит в себя, и занервничала. Хоть бы он уже убрался…   
А то она опять видит себя со стороны, глазами Алиссии, но даже моргнуть не может. Как бы это закончить.  
«Птичку на!» - Алиссия внезапно ткнула ей тушку под нос, и Бэт, отправив ей эмоцию благодарности, сплюнула таблетку в пустое брюшко утки. Начала жевать вонючую шкурку - что угодно, лишь бы отбить травянистый вкус препарата.  
«Тебе нравится, я так рада. Свежая вкуснее жареной. Пей кровь, пока ещё жидкая. Пей!».   
Бэт послушно вцепилась в утиное горло, в рот набился пух, но каждое новое личное ощущение было за счастье.   
«Чем дальше, тем труднее», - подумала она.  
«А мне нравится, когда я - ты», - радостно улыбнулась внутри Алиссия. - «Почему ты не хочешь?»  
«Потому что я - это я».  
\- Мы доедим и пойдем, - сказали они куратору.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Рубель. - Учтите, их там много, будьте осторожнее, девочки, вы у нас пока одни такие.  
Бэт насмешило его «пока», потому что она точно знала, что Даэ растил сейчас вторую пару близнецов, они видели их тренировки. Алиссия тогда хотела подойти и поговорить, но Бэт её не пустила. Сказала: «Они нам не ответят».  
«Но мы бы могли позвать их внутрь», - Алиссия вздохнула, она жалела о том не случившемся разговоре до сих пор.   
«Они бы не сумели. Никто, кроме нас, не может попасть к нам внутрь».  
«Даже если бы мы их съели?»  
«Если бы мы их съели, их бы не было».  
«Как всё сложно», - Алиссия опять вздохнула и встала на ноги. - «Пойдем?»  
«Нет. Я хочу развести костер и поесть нормально».  
Алиссия скривилась, но послушно принялась собирать ветки.  
  
Темнотемнотемнотемно!  
Ты здесь? Ты рядом? Почему ты идешь рядом, а внутри тебя нет? Вернись!  
Мне без тебя ничего не видно.  
  
В Лидо их ждали трое «пробужденных». Двое - совсем слабые, Бэт даже удивилась, что Черные отправили их с Алиссией, а не кого-то из Белых Воинов, но когда они столкнулись с третьим, она все поняла.  
«Можно, я тоже «пробужусь»?» - уточнила Алисия. Бэт кувыркнулась в сторону, волоча за собой наполовину оторванную ногу - приращивать? или новую вырастить? - и разрешила.  
«Пробужденная»-враг взвыла от радости, увидев, что Алиссия начала менять форму.  
\- Наконец-то, сестра! - осклабилась она. - Ты сильная, ты мне нравишься, будем охотиться вместе?  
«Она тебе не сестра».  
«Она слабая и глупая», - презрительно согласилась Алиссия, зарычала и ринулась в атаку. Бэт прислонилась к стволу дерева, не выпуская из поля зрения тела оставшихся врагов. Головы они им размозжили, но однажды, когда обе ещё были маленькими, они с Алиссией оставили в живых одного, который успел спрятать настоящую голову в живот. Он потом бросился на них со спины и сломал Бэт позвоночник. Регенерировать было очень больно, и от этой боли Бэт не в том порядке прирастила сосуды - потом пришлось рубить заново и всё исправлять.  
«Спасибо!» - «пробудившаяся»-Алиссия как раз спасла собственную спину от удара «пробудившейся»-врага. Бэт улыбнулась.   
Глубоко внутри себя она обнимала Алисию за плечи.   
«Не увлекайся, не уходи далеко, ты со мной, я слежу за тобой».  
«Пробудившиеся» сплелись в единый ком и покатились по земле, выворачивая с корнем попадающиеся на пути деревья. Бэт все-таки приняла решение и перерубила мешающую конечность, не забывая проверять связи. Связи держались крепко.   
Один из слабых врагов пошевелился и начал неловко и безголово ползти в сторону леса. Бэт допрыгала до него и вколотила клинок в ему поясницу, потом подумала и на всякий случай - раз уж он такой живучий - разрубила его на семь аккуратных частей.  
«Алиссия, ты как?»  
«Больно, но она уже хочет убежать. Можно, я с ней поиграю?»  
«Нет, убивай сразу», - Бэт оперлась на клеймор, чтобы держать равновесие, пока растит новую ногу.  
«И шею! Шею береги!» - длинная шея Алиссии обвилась вокруг шеи противницы, ломая той хребет и отделяя голову от туловища.  
«Готово!»   
«Возвращайся тогда».  
Но Алиссия вернулась не сразу, и Бэт пошла к ней, используя клеймор как костыль.  
«Есть людей нельзя!» - заорала она мысленно, увидев, что сестра обнаружила недоеденный «пробудившимся» труп какого-то мужика и, урча, раздирает его печень напополам.  
«Но я хочу есть. У «пробужденных» и йома мясо невкусное, а это - хорошее. Ты попробуй! Вкуснее птичек!»  
«Нельзя! Если Черные узнают, они…» - Бэт замешкалась, пытаясь придумать что-то по-настоящему пугающее.  
«Они нас разделят!»  
Алиссия заорала и в ужасе отбросила надкушенный кусок печени.  
Бэт облегченно выдохнула.  
  
Нехочунехочунехочу!  
Я - это я. У меня есть имя. Я - Бэт. Я не хочу становиться чудовищем.  
Не хочу себя терять.  
  
Внутренняя Алиссия рыдала так долго, что Бэт уже почти отчаялась её успокоить.  
«Ты считаешь меня чудовищем!»   
«Нет».  
«Ты не хочешь быть мной!»  
«Не хочу. Но это не значит, что ты чудовище. Я просто не люблю «пробуждаться», вот и всё».  
Алиссия рыдала, Бэт обнимала её и гладила по щекам, вытирая слезы.  
«Я чудовище, когда «пробуждаюсь», - поясняла терпеливо, снова и снова. - «Ты - нет».  
«Правда?» - Алиссия отправила ей эмоцию недоверия, и Бэт виновато вздохнула.  
«Правда. Я не умею прятаться от тебя».  
Наконец Алиссия устала плакать и начала слушать. Легла на мох, как на подушку.  
«Покажи, - попросила, - как было, когда я умела думать сама? Ну, была, как ты?»  
«Я покажу», - с готовностью согласилась Бэт. В отличие от сестры, она хорошо помнила, как это было.  
Даэ всегда говорил, что они недостаточно одинаковые и что это его расстраивает. Бэт это, напротив, радовало, но она этого никогда не показывала.  
«Для них для всех мы - одно целое»  
«А разве нет?»  
«Нет. Нас две».  
Бэт хорошо помнила лабораторию, где их заставляли снова и снова меняться конечностями так, что в итоге они запутались и долго спорили, у чьей ноги всё-таки вывихнута лодыжка.   
Она помнила тренировочный зал, где они учились наносить удары одновременно и, пробивая врага насквозь, не попадать друг в друга. А ещё были эти гадкие таблетки и микстуры, они их выливали иногда за окно, а иногда пили залпом под наблюдением куратора, потому что некуда было деваться.  
А потом Алиссия начала слишком много разговаривать, хотя Бэт кричала ей в мозг так громко, как только умела, чтобы Алиссия молчала, потому что Черные не любят, когда они разговаривают вслух. Тогда Алиссии назначили «двойную дозу препаратов» и начали учить «пробуждаться». И она перестала думать сама и помнила только два дня, предшествующих текущему моменту.  
Зато теперь её любимой сказкой на ночь стали рассказы о её же проделках. Бэт рассказывала. Раз уж она теперь помнит и думает за двоих, почему бы не рассказать?   
«А мы родились, как люди?» - внезапно спросила Алиссия.  
«Да, - Бэт задумалась. - Да, Рубель говорил, что где-то нас купил, у родителей».  
«Значит, мы всё-таки не чудовища. Просто притворяемся на время, чтобы побеждать, да?»  
«Да, - Бэт чмокнула её в висок. - Не беспокойся об этом, мы не похожи на тех».  
«Точно?»  
«Точно. Они все поодиночке «пробуждаются». А нас двое, и мы умеем всегда возвращаться».   
  
Я - человек. Человек. Человек.   
И ты человек.  
Нас только двое таких.  
Спи.  
  
Каждый раз, отправляя на очередное задание, им повторяли:  
\- Это всего лишь тренировка. Настоящие ваши сражения будут потом.  
Алиссия из-за этого очень переживала внутри.  
«А какие будут настоящие? Наверное, очень сложные?»  
Бэт пожимала плечами, ей, если по-хорошему, было все равно.   
«Понимаешь, - говорила она сестре, - мы же существуем как раз для того, чтобы убивать «пробужденных». Черные на нас рассчитывают».  
«А мы справимся?»  
«Справимся. Только ты не ешь людей. Людей едят только йома, а мы же не такие».  
«А помнишь, мы видели людей, которые ели других людей?»  
«Они с голоду».  
«Так и я есть хочу! А ты не разрешаешь!»  
«Ты не так хочешь есть!»  
«А как? - Алиссия воодушевилась. - Надо по-другому? Надо начинать с головы, а не с живота? Надо сперва съесть мозг, тогда человек точно-точно умрет, и это не будет значить, что я ем человека, значит, я буду есть труп, а труп можно?»  
«Нет!»  
Бэт даже остановилась и отправила Алиссии желание ударить её посильнее. Алиссия обиделась.  
«Я не понимаю. Объясни!».  
«Те люди, которые едят других людей - чудовища».  
«Даже если не йома?»  
«Да».  
Некоторое время они шагали рядом молча, но потом Алиссия остановилась, обернулась и уточнила:  
«А люди, которые создают чудовищ, которые едят других людей, они - чудовища?»  
«Нет, - ответила Бэт, - они - Организация».  
«А, теперь всё понятно», - обрадовалась Алиссия.   
«Хорошо тебе», - подумала Бэт. Она сама не очень понимала то, что говорила. Просто говорила. И радовалась, что Алиссия не спросила, как обычно: «А если они не чудовища, почему ты не хочешь есть их таблетки?»  
Вместо этого сестра перехватила клеймор поудобнее и радостно сообщила:  
«Смотри, мы пришли! Враги впереди. Скорее! А то разбегутся ещё, и мы с ними не поиграем, как следует».  
«Нет, не надо играть. Просто убивай, хорошо? Просто убивай и всё».  
Алиссия вздохнула и побежала вперед.  
«Догоняй!»  
  
Устала. Заживать больно. И есть хочу.  
Ничего, ещё пройдем, убьем всех, кого сказали, а потом вернемся.  
А потом мы отдохнем.  
  
А эти «пробужденные» были сильными, даже когда стали слабыми. Бэт предупреждали ведь, что Рифул сильна. Второй ей уступал, конечно, но они вдвоем были серьезными противниками. Алиссия рычала, кусала, вгрызалась, наносила удар за ударом, но не успевала уследить за обоими, и Бэт приходилось уворачиваться и самой. На время она даже взяла у Алиссии взгляд, чтобы сориентироваться.  
Им удалось отрубить Рифул часть конечностей, и размозжить плечо Дафу. Бэт законно гордилась слаженностью их с сестрой действий и тем, как ловко и точно Алиссия выполняет приказы.  
Кроша врагов, Алиссия внутри искренне, по-ребячьи смеялась. И Бэт тоже радовалась. Хоть и недолго, потому что звук хрустящей под ногами плоти «пробужденных» и вид летящих в стороны брызг их крови ей всегда очень нравился.   
А может, это нравилось Алиссии, а Бэт радовалась вместе с ней?   
Бэт постаралась сосредоточиться на бое. Позже она обязательно исследует эти ощущения, разберется, где её, а где сестры.   
Но потом вдруг стало по-настоящему больно, когда Бэт почувствовала, что связи рвутся, что изнутри её убивает что-то невероятно страшное. Когда появилось это огромное копье - зубастый, хищный сгусток злобы, который пробил её тело и начал жрать её живьем.   
«Больно!»  
«Держись!»  
Весь её самоконтроль, всё, чем она дорожила когда-то, - всё было бесполезно. Слишком сильный попался противник.   
И выход оставался только один - «пробудиться» и надеяться, что Алиссия удержит их обеих.   
Хотя вряд ли удержит. Бэт слышала эмоции Алиссии, слышала её мысли - сестра была слишком обеспокоена её состоянием, да и сама Бэт всё-таки боялась смерти сильнее, чем «пробуждения».  
Она подняла голову, увидела ауру приближающейся к ним «пробужденной» и заорала от страха. Здесь ни за что не хватило бы обычного крика «внутри».  
«Алиссия! Алиссия! Пожалуйста, брось тех, приди и спаси меня!»  
\- Меня совсем не интересуют слабачки вроде тебя, - равнодушно сообщила «пробужденная», всё равно направляясь к Бэт, намереваясь убить.  
Бэт было чертовски страшно, но она зарычала и пошла навстречу.  
Их ведь создавали, чтобы убивать таких чудовищ. Она не могла не идти.  
  
Света нет. И больше не будет.  
Никогда больше не будет, потому что я не смогу вернуться и вернуть тебя.   
Но мы можем пойти вперед. Правда, можем. Вдвоем.  
Я-Алиссия, подожди меня.  
Я уже почти ты.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация - «Не забудьте принять ваши таблетки!» от Медички Шани


End file.
